Severe Companionship
by Ravenara
Summary: After nearly getting himself ravished by a particularly frightening foreigner at work, Rei is forcefully coaxed into living with Kai along with Bryan and Tala. However, Kai has personal problems of his own  and Tala & Bryan deviate their own plot.
1. Work Safety

**Severe Companionship**

_Work Safety_

"Hey toots!"

Rei mentally cringed at the nickname, called across the room by a red-faced bar-goer. Being a bartender and slash or waiter at a popular gay bar slash nightclub had its pros and its cons. This being one of them. Pasting on a friendly How-May-I-Help-You smile, Rei turned on his heel and trotted back towards the patron who had called him over.

"Mind getting' me a Bloody Mary an' your phone number on the side?" The drunken man rumbled. Was there a word for a male cougar, because this guy must've been in his mid-forties, a stark contrast to Rei's nineteen-going-on-twenty. Well, he supposed the uniform didn't help either. Low-rise leather pants, a fine fishnet sleeveless beneath an open leather vest while combat boots and a bell-adorned cat collar topping it off did call for some attention. Although the bar's uniform wasn't the same for all, the assistant manager always designed it for each employee. Said employer nearly fanboy screamed when he'd been told a deliciously bishounen Nekojin had been hired. People and cats these days.

Keeping that damned smile plastered on his face while wondering if it would be out of bounds to personally castrate the customer, Rei shook his head slightly. "I can get the Bloody Mary for you but my phone number is reserved for members of the same age group." With that, the Chinese picked the empty glass from the table and placed it on his tray.

God damn, where were the others? Tala and Bryan had come down for a couple weeks (or possibly longer as Tala had suggested) and Kai had taken to kicking around with them for the day. Kai had said they'd pop in later that night, although Max and Tyson couldn't make any promises. Kenny was terrified of the place, being as straight as rod and Hilary, well… Hilary popped in once in a while when the place was practically dead, as to minimize heterophobic harassment. Quite frankly, Rei was contemplating smashing a couple customers' faces into the table or bar, depending on where they sat. The bouncers weren't doing jack because they were either checking out patrons as they filed in or were checking each other out.

God damn!

Rei cursed in Cantonese as he spilled liquor over the bar when a co-worker bumped into him. He shot a pleading glance to him and he only smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sugar!"

Exhaling in a heavy sigh, Rei proceeded to clean up and make the ordered drink. Once finished without further fault it was delivered to the Cougar. He'd thought he was in the clear as he passed the last table of the row, but clearly he wasn't as he was abruptly yanked into someone's lap.

"Well hello there, Kitten!" A less-than-attractive Western visage slurred and contorted with the English words spoken. It took a considerable amount of Rei's self-control to keep himself from shuddering. "I've got twenty bucks 'Merican with your name on it if you take it off for me."

_Being attractive in other's eyes is becoming dangerous, _Rei mentally noted. He didn't think he'd be far off if he suspected that he'd be raped or at least molested in some way before the end of the shift.

"I'm not a stripper, sir. Come back on Saturday, that's when the strippers are in." Rei replied casually, with a certain edge. Mm. He liked speaking English, for some reason.

A pale hand rested itself on the American's shoulder and Rei's honey-gold eyes shifted up to meet the similarly Caucasian face of Bryan, expression fierce. It was the type of expression that said he'd hurt you in some way no matter what you did to get out of the situation.

"Rei takes it off for _no one_, and I suggest you release him _now_ because all night he's been doing nothing but serving you. The least you can do is keep your filthy hands off of him," The Russian growled in English, words slightly slurred with his native tongue.

"Yeah? Well he ought to serve me the way I want!" The irate patron attempted to slip a hand up Rei's sheer shirt, but was promptly halted by those nails of his. As the male retracted his hand with a cry, Bryan ploughed his fist into his jaw. Both Rei and the victim of the punch tumbled to the floor, and the vast majority of the bar halted to become spectators of the event.

Tala was instantly there to pull Rei to his feet and ensure he was alright.

Meanwhile, Bryan drove his steel-toed boot into the floor man's stomach, "Oh, and only _I'm _allowed to call him Kitten." With that, the lilac-haired man strode casually to the bar, behind which Rei had retreated.

Tala was snickering whereas Kai (who had watched the event from the bar) was indifferent for the most part. Bryan didn't look too impressed but was encouraged to calm down, and did so when the narcissistic bouncer hauled the sorry American away.

"Well, that was interesting," Kai murmured quietly. "With that unfortunate knack of yours, you ought to get a safer job."

Rei, exhaling in exhaustion, took to cleaning the bar top meticulously. Shorter tresses of ebon' too short to stay in a ponytail for any length of time slipped from said trap and framed his face delicately. Already, most of the bar had cleared out by this time. "The pay's good. I've got to live somehow."

The Russian-Japanese leaned forward on the barstool and rested one elbow on the countertop. "I've told you this before; you can live with me. I have more than enough room and money to house you."

The Chinese shook his head and ducked behind the bar to rearrange the various bottles or liquor. "No, Kai. I can't depend on you for everything. I've got an apartment and a good job." After Tala requested a glass of vodka, Rei poured the last of the Smirnoff into a glass and slid it over to the redhead.

"Yeah, a shitty one-room apartment with a mouse problem and a job that'll get you raped sooner or later. Hell, you almost did get raped a couple of minutes ago." Bryan grunted, stealing a sip from Tala's vodka. The owner of the drink squealed, displeased that his precious alcohol had been stolen from him momentarily.

Pulling up a chair, Rei plopped down and rested his head on the table. "I don't need more than one room. It has everything I need."

"The bathroom is _across the hall_, Rei."

Kai spoke up once again, "And, coming back to a previous statement, the pay is not good. Your paycheque in combination with the tips you get is just barely enough to cover the rent. How long have you gone without electricity?"

"A month." The Nekojin replied sheepishly, drawing designs in the water left by the condensation on Tala's glass.

"Exactly."

"Well I've survived this long, haven't I?"

"Maybe, but in this country the standard of living is higher than that. I'm not one to force people to do things, but this is a necessity. You going to stay with us whether you like it or not, and you're quitting your job." Kai announced with an edge of finality in his baritone voice.

Tala piped up, "Oh, oh! Does he get to keep the uniform?"

----antidisestablishmentarianism----

Okay. First contribution to Beyblade in a while. I hope my writing improved at least somewhat… xD However, I do hope that some of you review, because without encouragement my will to write wanes and eventually dies.

Did I mention that I have an infatuation with long words? The first person to give me the definition of **floccinaucinihilipilification** will be rewarded with… a secondary chapter to _Severe Companionship_ D


	2. Sexual Frustration, Anyone?

Oh nuts! I forgot a disclaimer! Gee, can't you tell it's been ages since I've written anything?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Beyblade, save for an old version of Dranzer, an engine gear Wolborg and a Black Dranzer. Those, of course were bought at Wal-Mart.

Warning: Yeah, there's profanity, homosexuality, the whole enchilada.

To those of you who gave me the definition. You all gave me the same one xD It's from wikipedia isn't it?

Try Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis.

Tis a lung condition caused by breathing in silica from volcanoes D

**Severe Companionship**

_Sexual Frustration Anyone?_

The three Russians - technically, two Russians and one Russian-Japanese - stared incredulously at Rei's wardrobe. Actually, it was basically a somewhat rectangular hole in the wall with a pole running across that looked suspiciously like a broomstick to house coat hangers. Hung up on said coat hangers was an assortment of old, ratty and much too small clothes. The Nekojin's rickety dresser wasn't much better. Just about th eonly thing new that fitted in there was his dwindling array of boxers and underwear.

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, Rei flushing bright red. "O-kay. This is worse than I thought. The only thing different from living as a hobo is that you actually have a roof."

Rei hung his head, red-faced and completely embarrassed. "I didn't think it was that bad."

Tala slung an arm around the Chinese' shoulder and hugged him, "Don't worry about it! We'll take care of it!" The redhead touseled Rei's ebon' hair before detatching to sort through all the clothing.

"Ew… ew… where's this from? The first world championships?" Tala tossed the rejected clothing, which was pretty much all of it, around the room.

After observing the whirlwind of tattered clothing his former teammate was causing, Kai turned to Rei, "You don't even have anything decent to wear today, do you?" The tone of his voice suggested that it wasn't a question but a statement. "We're taking you shopping, but first," The slate-haired male tugged on Tala's shirt before pulling it over his head - much to its owner's protest. The black t-shirt was tossed to Rei. "Put that on. The pants can stay but lose everything else."

Tala frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. It just so happened that he'd been wearing a muscle shirt beneath the t-shirt. Rei did as he was told, and slipped the leather vest off, and then the fishnet. The three older men allowed their eyes to wander over the exposed flesh until it was obscured by the offered clothing.

Bryan clapped his hands together once and made a sort of announcing sigh, "Alright, then. Can we get going?"

"Go where?" The raven-haired bartender queried, suddenly suspicious. "Don't leave me hanging."

"We're taking you shopping."

---

"You can't wear those pants," Tala warned as Rei stepped out of the change room, shirtless with a pair of form-fitting acid-washed jeans.

"Why?"

"If you get a hard-on, everyone will see it."

"If I get a hard-on wearing any kind of pants people will see it."

"Yes, but in those they'll be able to see the whole package. The whole wangdoodle, the whole twinkiewinkie."

"I swear you could fill a Webster's Dictionary with the synonyms you come up with for erections and penises." Rei muttered flatly.

Bryan suddenly appeared, striding towards the two with a curious expression, "What's this about the penis?"

Tala craned his head back and grinned at the lilac-haired man. "Oh, just talking about Rei's wang."

The subject of the conversation's face turned beet red and he promptly ducked back into the change room. "Fine! Off with the boner-revealing jeans!" Moments later the same jeans were tossed over the door and were caught by Tala.

"Aye, aye, aye, boy! You ought to let me pick out your clothes!"

"Hell no. You'd dress me like a stripper."

At this, the blue-eyed redhead chuckled knowingly, "Heh, well, that is sort of true…"

"Hence why _I _have taken the liberty of picking some things up." Kai announced, suddenly appearing behind both Bryan and Tala. Draped over one muscular arm was a series over shirts and pants, all expected to fit Rei. The tall twenty year-old strode towards Rei's stall and knocked on it. "Rei, I've got some better looking and better fitting clothes."

The raven-haired Nekojin cracked the door open a bit, allowing Kai only a sliver of sun-kissed skin stretched over a lithe yet muscled chest and stomach. At that precise moment Tala thought it would be funny to shove Kai forward, therefore knocking him into the door which in turn forced him inside the changeroom. The door swung shut with a click and Kai found himself straddling Rei who was sitting awkwardly in an uncomfortable chair in the corner of the stall. Kai's hand twitched as he realized that it was placed awfully far up on the younger's leg and he promptly removed it, only to have it placed on the small ledge of chair between Rei's legs.

Violet eyes roamed over sun-kissed skin, the owner of which clad in only a pair of black boxers. Kai felt his hand left to run across the smooth skin of Rei's chest, but he caught himself and it was shoved in his pocket as he abruptly stood.

"Sorry. Some people need to learn how to control themselves in public," The Hiwatari fortune heir raised his voice slightly and a snicker from Tala concluded that he'd heard.

"It's fine," Rei murmured as he too stood and began to gather the discarded clthes on the floor. "Were these in any particular order to try on?"

Kai took pause at the door. "No. Mix and match." He grunted before stepping out. Outside Kai grabbed the scarlet-haired culprit by the ear and yanked him down. "What the hell was that?" He hissed.

Tala grinned, despite the pain in his aud, "Just trying to lighten you up, or rather lighten up something else south of the border."

"I can do that just fine on my own, thank you." He growled before releasing the redhead and stalking off.

"Sex deprived, much?"

----Floccinaucinihilipilification----

Harr harr! Review or I shall… launch my missles stolen from Russia upon ye. Seriously.

…I like cheese.


	3. Juicy Fruit

Disclaimer: See Chapter Two; _Sexual Frustration, Anyone?_

**Severe Companionship**

_Juicy Fruit_

After taking a liking to almost all the clothes Kai had found for him, Rei had strode confidently to the cashier. As Kai was given the amount owed and pulled out the appropriate amount in cold hard cash (more than Rei had ever seen before), Rei nearly keeled over. Bryan hoisted the catatonic Nekojin out of the store and shut him up momentarily with a banana fudge double scoop ice cream. Again, he wasn't impressed someone had bought something for him.

"Jesus, Rei. You need to calm down and appreciate it when people spend money on you." Bryan grunted while running a hand through his hair.

"I am grateful, I just don't like emptying people's wallets." Rei replied between licks of the dairy product. Mm… banana-y goodness.

"Trust me, Rei, I've got plenty of cash left in my wallet." Kai interjected, hands full of clothing bags. The Chinese squeaked and insisted that he carry the vast majority of it although, with his right hand occupied with the ice cream it was difficult.

"You really shouldn't travel with so much money at one time. What if you get mugged?"

"I'll kick their ass back to puberty, that's what."

After Rei deposited the remainder of his ice cream to the Feed Bryan Fund, Tala leaned in. "Once, Rei and Hyde from _L'arc en Ciel _walked into a bar. The bar was instantly destroyed. Turns out that level of sexiness can't be contained in one building."

Rei, Bryan and Kai rolled their eyes and inwardly groaned. Moments later, Kai spoke rather flatly; "I'm hungry."

As it turned out over the years, Kai developed Hollow Leg Syndrome as well as Chronic Sleep In On Weekends disease. The Russian-born ate like a cow, often slept twelve hours a day and never gained a pound. Bryan called it a second puberty. Tala simply added that his libido had gone through the roof, although Kai went to great lengths to suppress it. This was all mentioned while Kai was in line for Chinese fast food and well out of earshot.

"There are some things I don't need to know."

Tala smirked deviously, "What? The fact that kai is so horny that he'd screw anything that moves if he let himself?"

"Lalalalala, not listening!" Rei pressed his palms to his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

Bryan grasped his companion's collar and yanked him close, eyes flashing dangerously. "What are you trying to do? Drive Rei nuts, thinking Kai's a sex-crazed maniac?"

"I'm just telling him the truth," The blue-eyed Russian purred in response and was promptly released when Kai returned holding two trays near-overflowing with food.

"I hope you don't mind me picking off your plate because I don't think what I ordered is big enough." He warned.

Sure enough, within minutes Kai had completely devoured his low mein, chicken balls with sweet and sour sauce and beef fried rice combo and continued to pick off the others' plates. Eventually each plate was picked clean, and the quatro simply hung out by the fountain at the centre of the mall were several beydishes were set up. Almost immediately the vast majority of amateur bladders recognized the four for who they'd once been and crowded about. Of course, along came the fan girls who quite literally hung off the four young men.

"Teehee, Rei, your hair's so pretty…" An overly-frivolous female crooned while gently stroking the ebony tresses.

"Uhm, thanks?"

"And those eyes, so sexy…" Her almond-shaped brown eyes stared up at Rei lustfully, and he mentally recoiled. "Think you can spare a copy of your number, sug?"

Scratching the back of his head, Rei was frantic to come up with a good enough excuse to not give her said number, aside from the fact that he didn't have a phone anymore. Suddenly, there was a strong arm sliding across his back and wrapping around his waist. The Nekojin looked up to see Kai next to him, pulling him closer, almost possessively.

"Actually, no, I don't think he can." The older concluded before turning to place a butterfly kiss to Rei's jaw. "Play along." He whispered into one pointed ear before pulling away.

Rei would _gladly _play along.

Both Tala and Bryan watched the two at the corners of their vision, smirking deviously.


	4. Smirnoff

Bwahahaha! Usually when I write stories, the chapters are longer and slightly more detailed (not to mention the typos are fixed. I nearly had a heart attack reading over the last two chapters) but when I do that I tend to get exhausted and thus the story dies.

Heheh, yes, usually it is Bryan that has the endless stomach when Spencer, Gary and/or Tyson aren't present, but I decided to switch it up a bit. Seriously, it's my fic, I shouldn't have to conform to everything else that's been laid out. Plus, in some Kai/Rei fics I see Kai written as a perverted sex fiend xD I decided to put my own twist on that idea.

Tala does seem to portray that same matchmaker personality in most fics nowadays. I don't know, perhaps I'm biased, but it also does seem to fit him in these stories.

Take it this way; As far as we know, Tala, Bryan and Kai spent the vast majority of their childhood together at the abbey (I think that's been stressed enough). Naturally, they would bond and create a friendship. This friendship would likely, in the older years, develop into something like this as only they feel comfortable enough around Kai to aggravate him and such. Would that sound appropriate?

Anywho. The longest name in the English language is;

Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateapokaiwhenuakitanatahu

It is the name for a hill in New Zealand. It's 85 letters long :D

Disclaimer: See Chapter Two

**Severe Companionship**

_Smirnoff_

"We are so screwed." Rei moaned as the four of them made their way to their respective vehicles. Due to Rei's lack of one, he was riding with Kai and Tala and Bryan would fight over theirs.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked while flicking a bug out of the air.

Tala, with that almost ever-present mischievous smirk, leaned in to the two, "Well, you'll be screwed, Kitten, if you catch yourself alone with Kiki here."

Instead of beating Tala down for the sex remark, Kai gawked over the nickname, "Kiki - what?" His head snapped to the redhead in utter confusion before his mind caught the innuendo and the culprit was shoved into a parked car. The ensuing alarm literally scared Tala into Bryan's arms.

Promptly, Tala was dropped, "Only I can call him Kitten." Bryan grunted before walking off nonchalant. Tala whined loudly, complaining that his ass broke and that he wouldn't ever be able to have fun in bed.

Kai simply retorted with a; "Good, maybe now I'll be able to sleep at night."

"Oh, is that because you jacked off to me and BryBry?"

Kai's eyes widened and he spun around, body language reflecting incredible defiance. "Hell no!" A long line of Russian curses ensued as the slate-haired blader picked up his walking speed as he neared his Porsche.

To be honest, Rei was beginning to see things Tala's way. "Wow. I think he does need to get laid." Seriously, you'd think that even Kai would be able to stand a couple innuendos, especially from Tala.

"Well… since me and Bryan are taken, that leaves you. That is, unless you wanna hire a stripper for our dear sexually frustrated friend."

A stripper? No thanks. However, when Rei was allowed to mull it over during the car ride to Kai's Japanese manor, he concluded that _helping _Kai out by setting him up with someone wasn't a bad idea. Then again, this was Kai. He wasn't one to normally appreciate those sort of things. Himself and Kai, Rei just didn't see. Sure, the Hiwatari heir helped Rei out a lot and let's face it, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Kai had somehow been blessed with just the right mix of caucasian and asian features. The shape of his eyes, the fullness of his lips…

Rei quickly shut that train of thought away. Not a good idea to get a hard-on in the presence of the culprit. The Nekojin glanced at Kai who had his violet gaze on the road, one hand grasping the steering wheel with the other hand hanging out the window. Why was it that Kai just had to have that look and air about him? He was the tall, dark and handsome, strong, silent type with a dark history and that _voice!_ Sure, Rei had been told he had a sexily husky voice but _Kai's, _oh! It was orgasmic.

Rei nearly choked on the air as these comparisons filled his quickly dirtying mind. Well, now this was awkward. The subject of Rei's affections (which had been mounting for a while since admitting his homosexuality to himself) sent him a curious glance.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Was the abrupt reply. Ohhhhhh crap. Rei just had to get himself in a mess didn't he? Well, he could survive with dirtying his mind in his bedroom and in the bathroom… insert maniacal laughter here.

-----

"In celebration for Rei regaining his fashion sense that doesn't involve anything Chinese-oriented, I demand that we get hammered!" Tala cried as he brought in a collection of liquors with Bryan carrying the necessary items such as glasses behind him.

Kai rolled his eyes with a sigh and slumped down further on the couch while watching _MXC. _He'd always wondered what the contestants were saying prior to being dubbed with comedic phrases in English. Rei craned his head back and smiled at the two Russians.

"What you got?"

"Sake, vodka, JD's… banana liqueur and Baileys."

"The banana liqueur and Baileys are mine," Rei said with an almost predatory edge to his voice. Luckily for him it took more than a couple drinks to get him smashed. Yay for high alcohol tolerance.

"Fine," Kai grunted as he sat up, hand outstretched for a glass, "Gimme some V." V is for vodka.

---Pseudopseudohypoparathyroidism---

Harr harr, another chapter done. I'm pretty sure you can guess what will happen. Muahaha.


End file.
